Zeldris/Image Gallery
__FORCETOC__ Manga Character Profile= Zeldoris1.png|Zeldris Zeldris full appearance.png|Zeldris full appearance Demon King Zeldris.png|Zeldris appearance under the Demon King's possession |-| Plot= '}} Demon_Clan.png|The Ten Commandments appears Zeldris stopping Galan.png|Zeldris stopping Galand ---- '}} Zeldris and Fraudrin attempting to attack Meliodas.png|Zeldris and Fraudrin attack Meliodas Zeldris giving the order to dominate Britannia.png|Zeldris giving the order to dominate Britannia ---- '}} Zeldris facing Meliodas.png|Zeldris faces Meliodas Zeldris cuts Meliodas's arm.png|Zeldris cuts Meliodas's arm Meliodas kicks Zeldris.png|Meliodas kicks Zeldris ---- '}} Zeldris saving Estarossa.png|Zeldris trying to save Estarossa ---- '}} Elizabeth facing Zeldris.png|Zeldris confronting Elizabeth ---- '}} Zeldris pinning down Diane.png|Zeldris pinning down Diane ---- '}} Zeldris talking with the Demon King.png|Zeldris talking with his father Demon King ordering Zeldris to recover Meliodas.png|Zeldris being ordered to retrieve Meliodas Zeldris demon mark.png|Zeldris activates his demon mark Cusack talks with Zeldris.png|Zeldris talking with Cusack Zeldris and Cusack receive Meliodas.png|Zeldris and Cusack receiving Meliodas Zeldris ready to attack Meliodas.png|Zeldris ready to attack Meliodas Meliodas submitting Zeldris and Estarossa.png|Zeldris being submitted by Meliodas Zeldris showing possession of three commandments.png|Zeldris showing possession of the Repose, Patience and Selflessness commandments Zeldris negotiating with Merlin.png|Zeldris negotiating with Merlin Arthur using Mumyo no Mai to block Zeldris' attacks.png|Zeldris fights Arthur Arthur avoiding Zeldris and Meliodas.png|Zeldris attacking Arthur along Meliodas Zeldris hears Meliodas' apologies.png|Zeldris hearing Meliodas' apologies ---- '}} Escanor, Ludociel and Merlin facing Chandler, Zeldris and Cusack.png|Zeldris about to clash with the Assault Force Zeldris and Ludociel faces each other.png|Zeldris and Ludociel facing each other Zeldris and Ludociel exchanging sword attacks.png|Zeldris and Ludociel exchanging sword attacks Zeldris's God power protects him from Ludociel attack.png|Zeldris's God power protecting him from Ludociel attack Zeldris using Ominous Nebula.png|Zeldris using Ominous Nebula Zeldris dominates the Assault Force.png|Zeldris dominating the Assault Force Zeldris producing his Ominous Nebula.png|Zeldris producing his Ominous Nebula Escanor confronting Zeldris as The One.png|Zeldris confronting Escanor Escanor and Zeldris colliding.png|Zeldris blocking Escanor Escanor piercing Zeldris with Divine Spear Escanor.png|Zeldris being pierced by Escanor Ludociel finish Zeldris off.png|Zeldris being finishe off by Ludociel Zeldris protects the Original Demon.png|Zeldris protecting the Original Demon King fighting Zeldris from distance.png|Zeldris fighting King Zeldris fighting the Guardian.png|Zeldris fighting Chastiefol's Guardian Mael fights Zeldris.png|Zeldris fighting Mael Zeldris slash Mael.png|Zeldris slashing Mael Mael defeats Zeldris.png|Zeldris being defeated by Mael |-| Covers= Volume 22.png|Zeldris on the cover of Volume 22 Volume 23.png|Zeldris on the cover of Volume 23 Volume 29.png|Zeldris on the cover of Volume 29 Volume 35.png|Zeldris on the cover of Volume 35 Volume 38.png|Zeldris on the cover of Volume 38 ---- Issue18 2-3.png|Shounen Magazine 2-3-2018 (Includes Chapter 246) ---- Chapter128.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 128 Chapter174.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 174 Chapter190.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 190 Chapter200.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter215.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 215 Chapter235.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 235 Chapter239.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 239 Chapter246.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 246 Chapter271.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 271 Chapter285.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 285 Chapter286.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 286 Chapter287.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 287 Chapter288.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 288 Chapter289.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 289 Chapter298.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 298 Chapter299.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 299 Chapter312.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 312 Chapter319.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 319 Chapter323.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 323 Chapter324.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 324 Chapter329.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 329 Chapter331.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 331 Chapter332.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 332 Chapter333.png|Zeldris on the cover of Chapter 333 Anime Character Profile= Zeldris Full Visual.png|Zeldris anime design. |-| Plot= '}} Zeldris Anime.png|Zeldris released from the demon seal Zeldris out the seal.png|Zeldris checking his lack of magic ---- '}} Zeldris faces Meliodas.png|Zeldris facing Meliodas Zeldris cut off Meliodas's arm.png|Zeldris cut off Meliodas's arm Zeldris prevents Meliodas to rettach his arm.png|Zeldris prevents Meliodas to rettach his arm ---- '}} Zeldris_talking_with_his_father.png|Zeldris talking with the Demon King Zeldris activating his demon mark.png|Zeldris activating his demon mark Zeldris welcoming Chandler and Cusack.png|Zeldris welcoming Chandler and Cusack Zeldris overpowered by Meliodas.png|Zeldris overpowered by Meliodas Zeldris with the Commandments.png|Zeldris showing the Commandments of Repose, Patience and Selflessness Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries